


Just A Little Bit of You

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeil keeps complimenting Jihoon, and he doesn't really know how to cope with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit of You

The first time Taeil complimented Jihoon, the maknae blushed red down to the tips of his toes. It was something silly; Jihoon can’t even remember what it was about, but he remembers the way Taeil looked at him, with a small smile stretching the corners of his lips. He remembers how he had turned away, too embarrassed to look at the older man. He had been complimented before, but somehow, this time, it felt different.

//

The second time was after their first live performance of 'Her'. Jihoon had felt as self-conscious on stage as always, although he tried to hide it through his winks and air kisses. This was one of the first songs where he had quite a big singing part, and he was trying his best to live up to Jiho’s expectations. As they had filed off stage, breathless and clapping each other on the back, Taeil had sidled up to Jihoon and slipped his arm into his.

“You did great out there, Jihoonie.” Taeil laughed. Every member knew Jihoon hated that nickname with a passion.

Jihoon was too flustered to notice, though. “Oh, hyung… I think I could have worked on the second chorus a bit more, don’t you think? I think I sounded a bit too high-pitched, after all, I am meant to have a deep voice, and I’m worried Jiho will get mad at me and-”

Taeil cut him off. “Yah, Jihoonie, you worry too much. You did fine.”

Jihoon scratched his bright pink hair, a nervous habit of his. “You really think so?” 

Taeil looked up at him and smiled and Jihoon thought he would faint dead away. _I must be tired after the performance, that’s all. Nothing to do with that smile._

“I know so. Jiho will take us out to celebrate, you watch!” 

//

Taeil was right. Jiho had taken them all out, got outrageously drunk, and had to be taken home early by Yukwon (the ever-sensible one). Throughout dinner, Pyo had noticed Taeil looking at him more than usual. Whenever Jihoon tried to catch his eye, however, he would look away and go back to talking to Minhyuk.

Afterwards, when they had all retreated back to the dorm, Jihoon was lying in bed, trying to sleep but unable to. He couldn’t stop thinking about the compliment Taeil had given him. Taeil was the strongest vocalist in the group, by far – if any of them were having trouble with their singing, to Taeil they went, and in his ever-patient way he would counsel them through it. Jihoon was the maknae, and a rapper, not a singer, so for Taeil to compliment him… It meant a lot. 

He found himself blushing again thinking about it. 

//

The third time was the last time they performed 'Her' live. Of course, Taeil had told the others, “everyone did great out there today!” But this time was different.  
He had pulled Jihoon away from the others with a very serious look on his face.

“Jihoonie, I need to tell you something.” 

Jihoon, not quite as flustered this time, grimaced. “Taeil, you know I hate that nickname. What is it?”

“I just wanted to tell you that I have been so impressed with your singing on these appearances that I went to Jiho and recommended you have more singing parts on the next album.”

Jihoon’s mouth dropped open. “You said that? To Jiho? How did he take it?” Their leader was notorious for refusing to listen to his member’s requests about what lines they would like – too many times they’d had the leader card pulled on them. They’d all supposed it was for the best, really – Jiho was the best producer, and clearly, he knew what he was doing – if their recent success was anything to go by. 

Taeil smirked, something Jihoon had never seen him do before, and Jihoon blushed. Again. “He took it quite well, actually. He agreed with me.”

Jihoon shook his head in amazement. “I don’t know what to say, hyung… This really means a lot. I really don’t – I don’t think I’m that good, honestly. No one can compare to you.”

Taeil smiled. “I know no one can compare to me, but truly Jihoonie, you really are very good.”

“N-no, honestly hyung, I’m not, you don’t have to lie to make me feel better…” Jihoon shifted his weight from foot to foot. Why was he stuttering, for godssakes? This was his hyung, giving him a compliment. He should just accept it. 

“I’m not lying. Now, come on. Jiho’s got something ridiculous in mind to celebrate.”

//

Ridiculous indeed, Jihoon thought with a smile on his face as he towel dried his hair. Jiho had taken them all out clubbing – they never go clubbing! – And everyone except Jihoon and Taeil had gotten drunk. It was quite funny, really, to see his members falling all over each other and being ridiculous. Later in the night, Kyung had started to tell secrets about Jiho, until Jiho came to his senses and slurred a threat. 

Jihoon grabbed his pyjama pants and stuck his feet in them. He was glad he hadn’t drunk anything; everyone else was going to regret that tomorrow morning. 

There was a knock at the door and he grimaced; it was probably Kyung asking to borrow some pyjamas again. He only had one pair and loved to borrow everyone else’s. “Kyung, if it’s you, I swear… I’m not lending you any more pyjama pants!” He called.

“It’s not Kyung.” A voice said, accompanied with the sound of his door being shut quietly.

Jihoon spun around. “Taeil! What’s wrong?”

Taeil smiled as he let himself in and seated himself heavily on Jihoon’s bed. “Nothing. Just thought I would come to talk to my favourite member.”

Jihoon blushed. _Damn it_ , he thought. _Just when I thought I was getting a handle on the blushing…_ “What’s on your mind?” He asked, trying to play it cool as he hurriedly put on a shirt. 

He didn’t see Taeil’s eyes lingering on his body.

“Nothing, really. I was just thinking about earlier today.”

Jihoon averted his eyes. What had he done wrong now? He sat down carefully next to Taeil.

Taeil continued. “When I told you about Jiho, you seemed really… flustered. Is everything okay? Would you prefer not to sing on the next album, and instead go back to rapping?”

Jihoon looked at Taeil in astonishment. “Oh, no, hyung, that’s not it! I was just so surprised that you think my singing is so good.”

Taeil raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Jihoon was startled at the bluntness, and scratched his head, trying to avoid the question. “What do you mean, why?”

“I mean, why were you surprised that I think your singing is good?”

“Because I’m _not_ good at it. Not really.” Jihoon sighed. 

Taeil’s eyes widened. “What do you mean? Of course you are. You might not be a top rate vocalist, but you can sing very well, and your voice is very unique.” 

Shaking his head, Jihoon explained. “When I tried out for Block B initially, they rejected me, because I couldn’t dance, couldn’t sing, and I was too fat. I went away, lost 10 kilos, learnt to dance, learnt to rap instead and when I auditioned for the second time they thought the new me was great, and I was accepted. This was all before you joined us.”

Taeil snorted. “They must have been tone deaf, because you can sing now!”

“I bought myself singing lessons.” Jihoon shrugged. “I didn’t tell anyone. I wanted to get better, but I stayed as a rapper. Jiho only noticed when he caught me singing in the shower of all places.”

“I’m glad he did. I mean it when I say you’re good.” Taeil said very earnestly.

Jihoon looked at the sheepskin rug he had on his floor and dug his toes into it. He didn’t really know what to say; he was never good at this kind of stuff. 

Then he felt Taeil’s arms around him. 

He was struck by Taeil’s closeness. They had never hugged before, not really, not like this. Without thinking, he slid his arms around the older man and pulled him closer.

They sat like that for a while, in silence, before Taeil drew back. Jihoon’s breath caught in his throat as he realized how close Taeil was. 

Taeil lifted a hand and placed it upon Jihoon’s cheek. “God, Jihoonie, you’re so beautiful.”

Jihoon’s head was spinning. He didn’t know what to think. This was all too much. Taeil was so close to him, so close, and he was leaning closer, and without thinking Jihoon leaned in too, leaned in and closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly and-

Taeil’s lips were ridiculously soft. He didn’t know what he was expecting to find as he lost himself in Taeil’s mouth, but whatever it was it tasted just like home. Their mouths opened tentatively, tongues reaching out and brushing against each other. Jihoon shuddered and gasped at the touch. 

Taeil pulled away all too quickly, almost embarrassed. “I… I’m sorry, Jihoonie. I shouldn’t have done that.” 

Jihoon’s words stuck in his throat. He didn’t know what to say, what to do. He just knew he wanted to kiss Taeil again, and so he did, bringing his hyung’s head around to his with his hand. This kiss was as soft as the first, and Jihoon could already feel himself getting used to this. 

This time, Jihoon pulled away, and pulled Taeil into a hug. “That… That was nice, Taeil.” He said, quietly, face buried in Taeil’s shoulder. He felt Taeil’s laughing reply and knew it was a relieved laugh.

“Oh, Jihoonie. Did you buy yourself kissing lessons, too? Soon you will surpass me in every field!”

Jihoon shot up at Taeil’s serious tone, but when he saw the smirk, swatted at the other man. “Hey, we both know I’m not as good a singer as you.”

“Yet!” Taeil smiled, and pulled Jihoon in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the prompt I was working off:
> 
> Taepyo fluff when one of them is really insecure and keeps on stuttering every time the other compliments him and goes like "n-no, I'm n-not you d-don't have to l-lie" and then the other reassures him how beautiful he is, the latter ends up breaking down and crying but please fluffy ending, yeah and I love you
> 
> edit 7/02/16: good lord this is terrible please stop reading this everyone


End file.
